dabwuddahsfandomcom-20200213-history
Da Bwuddahs Wiki
Da Bwuddahs Da Bwuddahs is a Mid-2000's American CGI cartoon that follows a group of middle schoolers that navigate school and troubled home lives. Background After the rising success of CGI animated shows like "The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius" and "Back at the Barnyard" Hatchy Gersowka developed the American CGI cartoon short "Dewey and Da Bwos." The short follow the main character Dewey and his "bwos," Rovert and Chandler (Often reffered to as Wovewt and Chandwew due to the speech impediment of the children.) as they try to sneak in to a local night club called "Hurricane Nights." They are eventually successful in doing so as the three pull off the old "three kids in a trench coat" trick to convince the bouncer that they are an adult. Once inside, they realize it was actually a bingo hall that they had snuck into. As the short ends, the trio is seen sitting at a table as Rovert announces "BINGO" and the elderly people around him grunt in displeasure. Nickelodeon enjoyed the short, and ordered the short be adapted into a show. They ordered a season of 8 episodes each with a 22 minute run time each episode. The show was renamed "Da Bwuddahs" and new characters were introduced along with the returning original trio. Some of the newly introduced characters included Ryerson and his dad Ryer, Rovert's brother Trebor, and Dewey's dog Stewie. The eight episodes of the first and only season are as follows. Season 1 Episodes Ryer's Big Fat Day (Episode 1)- Ryer develops a crush on Dewey's Mom Dewey to the Rescue (Episode 2)- Dewey saves Rovert from choking after Rovert tries swallowing a turkey leg whole. Organic Dog (Episode 3)- Stewie befriends a vegetarian dog named Skippy, and the two eat plants instead of meat. This episode was commissioned as a way to get kids to eat healthier, but ended up being so unwatchable, many viewers tuned out and viewership of the show took a plunge. New Bwo on da Bwock (Episode 4)- Da Bwos meet Jeremy and Ryer gets jealous that he is becoming their new mentor. In the end, the two agree to be buddies and that their is enough room in the bwos hearts for both of them. Deborah (Episode 5)- Da Bwos fued over the hot girl in their school, Deborah. It is revealed at the end of the episode that Deborah is dating PJ, Da Bwos "cool friend" who often uses Da Bwos as his servants. Bad Dreams (Episode 6)- Ryerson has a bad dream and sleeps in Ryer's bed. Once word of this gets around, Ryerson gets bullied by his peers Talent Show (Episode 7)- Da Bwos form a band for the school talent show, but a struggle for power quickly breaks them up. Quaccidents Happen (Episode 8)- Rovert gets hit by train driven by a duck. The episode ends on a cliffhanger with Rovert in the hospital with his fate uncertain. The show was put on Nickelodeon's sister network "The N" due to it's occasional edgy plot lines that better suit a more mature audience. The show was ultimately cancelled due to low ratings. The show was not aired after the cancellation due to the controversial character of Trebor and Rovert's mom, Christina, who was openly bisexual. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse